DIABLOS
by BadBoomDemon
Summary: Tras ser asignada a una misión por la Hokage, Sakura es solicitada en secreto por un miembro del consejo, la anciana Utatane Koharu, luego de esa clandestina reunión sé le es revelado a la kunoichi que el objetivo asignado por la Godaime es solo una pantalla, y la vieja consejera es la que está detrás de su auténtica misión.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada en esta vida es mío, mucho menos Naruto ni sus personajes. **C** **opyright** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fandom: Naruto

 **Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno** y quizá otro personaje por allí que es una sorpresa.

 **Advertencia: Lemon y palabrotas de vez en cuando.**

Recuerdos y pensamientos en **_CURSIVA_**

Género: **One True Pairing (OTP)**

¡Sin más… Disfruten!

.

.

 **DAIBLOS**

Capítulo I

 **"LA HABITACIÓN SECRETA"**

Koharu Utatane hacía mucho que había dejado de pensar en aquella terrible decisión y en los resultados que habían acarreado en el pasado… pero jamás pensó en que su pasado volvería para atormentarla como un fantasma en el ahora.

–Era algo irónico. –se dijo, cuando puso un pie en ese lugar, también pensó, que en algún instante el espíritu de algún Uchiha volvería del más allá y la haría arder allí mismo como castigo por haberse atrevido a entrar allí.

De los cuarteles de la antigua fuerza policial militar de Konoha solo prevalecía un antiguo bunker que se hallaba parcialmente bajo tierra. Era lo único que quedada de lo que había sido ese honorable lugar y lo que representaba. Ahora era una mazmorra, donde Raíz ocultaba sus más oscuros secretos. Solo los miembros del consejo y los ANBU de más alto rango sabían de la existencia de ese recinto. Los ANBU practicaban en ese lugar desde interrogatorios, hasta torturas. Era algo que estaba al margen del centro de inteligencia e investigación de Konoha y, por lo tanto, del propio estado.

El centro de investigaciones secretas, era algo oscuro, malévolo, era un lugar que no tenía código de honor, ni memoria y todo lo que ocurría allí, moría allí y en el mejor de los casos era reguardado para ser usado en cuanto fuese necesario o beneficioso para la aldea.

Utatane se encontraba en el centro de operaciones. Cuatro muros de concreto macizo y en bruto conformaban la gran sala de guerra donde ella se encontraba. Un lugar sin ventanales, con solo una antorcha iluminaba todo el lugar, era frío y su única salida era pesada puerta hecha completamente de metal. Tras un enorme y antiguo escritorio se encontraba ella. Su semblante era tenso y parecía haber envejecido más en el transcurso de esas horas… no, desde que había recibido _esa carta_.

Escucho el picaporte chirriar en un eco oxidado y un segundo más tarde la gran puerta metálica se abrió con un movimiento aletargado, detrás de ella, su más fiel sirviente le miro a los ojos y con una muda señal le dio a la anciana la confirmación de lo que ella estaba esperando. La fina línea que eran sus labios se oprimió _–ahora involucraría más de la cuenta a aquella pobre chica–_ pensó, pero las circunstancian lo ameritaban, era de la única de quien no sospecharían porque su lealtad a la Hokage era ciega, pero mucho más importante, era ella la única que podía ayudarle…

–Es lo único que puedo hacer por aquel muchacho. –se dijo la anciana estrechando aquel maltratado pedazo de papel entre sus dedos.

.

.

La moribunda luz del día se derramaba en la estancia de su apartamento junto con el resonante canto de las cigarras que se filtraba a través de las persianas corridas. Estaba exhausta, doble turno en el hospital y de último minuto, una la reunió con la Hokage… que se había alargado más de lo normal. Le habían asignado una nueva misión...

 _–…Pero eres la más indicada Sakura –_ su maestra la miro con preocupación _– No me gusta enviarte a este tipo de situaciones, pero el Daimyō del País del Té, rogó mi ayuda, la epidemia… aún no saben que es y se ha extendido y descontrolado… Los médicos del lugar han enfermado también… –_ continuo la Hokage. Sakura vio la inquietud vagar en el rostro de su maestra.

 _–No debe preocuparse por mi Tsuande-sama –_ la reconfortó su alumna _– hace mucho tiempo estuve allí, es un país hermoso en el que dejé amigos –_ le conto la pelirosa recordando a Idate, aquel chico de ojos marrones y revoltoso.

 _–Es mi deber ayudarles… usted me entreno para eso, ¿o no?_

 _–Sí, lo hice… pero como tu maestra también es mi deber protegerte, contesto ella. Con una epidemia desconocida siempre cabe la posibilidad de… –_ Tsunade no quiso decirlo. Sakura solo asomo una pequeña sonrisa.

 _–Nunca le he fallado y nunca lo haré, Hokage-sama._

Sakura suspiro hondamente. El olor a hierbabuena del ninja que había estado allí hacia solo unos minutos aún no se había desvanecido y entre sus manos, apretado contra sus dedos, se encontraba el pergamino en el qué consejo le pedía se presentara ante ellos.

–Y ahora esto… –susurró la chica con malestar– Adiós a mi fin de semana libre.

Los sueltos trazos de la firma de Koharu Utatane se deslizaban como huellas de pájaros sobre el papel. Dicho manuscrito decía que ella era considerada como la mejor capacitada para cierta tarea, la cual le sería detalladamente revelada y discutida personalmente. También le solicitaba que a partir del momento en que ese pergamino fuese desplegado, tuviese la mayor discreción posible y justo debajo del párrafo final, se encontraba el sello del consejo, lo que significaba que era una solicitud que no podía omitir o presidir de esa reunión estaba fuera de discusión… En pocas palabras era una orden que, de no ser cumplida, seria tomado como un acto de traición.

Nos especificaba mucho. Solo que dos oficiales del cuerpo especial anbu la escoltarían al lugar de la cita que sería al anochecer del próximo día.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, estaba inquieta y ansiosa

– _¿Qué rayos está pasando, que quería el consejo de mí?, ciertamente el consejo solicita los servicios de los shinobis para cumplir tareas de índole policial, como acompañarlos a reuniones en el extranjero de protección o apoyo, pero… ¿yo? –_ pensó mientras daba vueltas en la cama _._

Se había especializado en medicina, envenenamientos y farmacología, pero actualmente Tsunade-sama le había pedido que se encargara del área de maternidad del hospital mientras no fuese solicitada para largas misiones.

¿Qué merito tenia eso para que Utatane quisiera reunirse con ella?, ¿Y por qué no podía decir nada, ni siquiera a su propio equipo?

Volvió a revolverse en su cama, con todas esas preguntas atestándose en su cabeza, resoplando cansinamente, queriendo dejar todo de lado, pero la vista corrió hasta la venta de su habitación, mirando el cielo nocturno. Era una noche cerrada, una enorme luna brillaba fuertemente con un halo de luz rodeándola.

 _Su madre siempre decía que una luna así era un mal presagio._

A duras penas había logrado dormir un par de horas, aunque estaba acostumbrada, por las noches de guardia en el hospital, ese día se sentía mal, había pasado toda la tarde evitando a Naruto en el hospital, era increíble. Cuando estaba persiguiéndolo para su control médico mensual el simplemente desaparecía porque no quería las inyecciones de vitaminas y ahora que estaba evitándole, aparecía por todas partes. No quería verle porque sabría que ocultaba algo y no quería que se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo… últimamente se había vuelto muy perspicaz y notaba cualquier cambien en todo lo que estaba su alrededor, incluyendo en las personas.

Así que Sakura paso casi todo el día en el área restringida del hospital, a la hora del almuerzo, o se atrevió a salir de esa zona, había escuchado por los analistas de turno que un escandaloso rubio no dejaba de fisgonear por las ventanas de todo el hospital, dándoles unos buenos sobresaltos a los pacientes y a los doctores que estaban en consulta, he incluso una mujer había gritado que había un acosador en el edificio por que Naruto había aparecido justo cuando se estaba desvistiendo para su chequeo.

Sakura paso de la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando volvió a la intimidad de su departamento, estaba muerta de hambre, pudo relajarse un poco, comer y luego decidió darse un baño, quizá con ello ese malestar se desvanecería. Se desvistió mientras llenaba su bañera y el vapor del agua caliente inundo el cuarto de baño. Una hora después, envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello escurriéndole por la espalda, el agua tibia se había llevado casi todas sus preocupaciones, sin embargo, no había podido dejar de pensar en la anciana del consejo como tampoco en ese pergamino. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, desnuda y con los ojos sobre su escritorio, fijos en el rojo de papel que en el descansaba.

El anochecer llego, pero nadie había ido por ella.

Se había quedado dormida con las ropas ninja puestas, en la sala de su piso, pero algo la había despertado, era de madrugada, somnolienta pudo distinguir el chakra que la llamaba, las pulsaciones de energía que surgían y se apagaban, eran un poco más largas de lo normal, Sakura podía sentirlas muy cerca. No era el acostumbrado código shinobi que usaban los equipos para identificarse entre sí, así que Sakura concluyó que eran ellos, la ANBU era una rama diferente así que su código no debía ser el mismo, vagamente recordó que Sai había dicho algo sobre eso.

Al salir de su departamento, la brisa fría que vagaba por las desoladas calles la recorrió suavemente mientas sus ojos verdes se posaban en las dos figuras masculinas con máscaras de gato y el caracterismo uniforme negro que se alzaban al final de la calle. Sakura no reconoció ninguna de las máscaras, pero no tuvo que deducir porque estaban allí, ellos Iban a escoltarla y en silencio se dirijo hasta ellos.

Moviéndose entre los tejados, aun con la madrugada sobre ellos y el viento frio chocando contra su rostro, se dirigieron a su destino.

Se habían alejado mucho del centro urbano de la aldea y en dirección opuesta de la cámara de misiones, donde regularmente esas audiencias ocurrían. Los tres ninjas se habían adentrado en las ruinas de la extinta fuerza policiaca.

Sakura recordaba ese lugar, de pequeña que solía ir allí, siguiendo a hurtadillas los pasos de ese niño de cabellos negros que tanto le gustaba; solía mirar a Sasuke desde lo lejos, lo había visto con su padre muchas veces y su hermano, hasta que su madre descubrió sus pequeños paseos en solitario a esa zona y la había regañado, prohibiéndole volver allí, días después… ocurrió el incidente Uchiha y hasta donde ella tenía entendido, nunca nadie más piso ese lugar.

No quedaba nada ya de la imponente base de la policía militar que ella recordaba, solo escombros donde la naturaleza se había adueñado del lugar. Cuando cruzaron el umbral desvencijado pudo distinguir en el suelo la maltrecha y roída insignia de piedra tallada con el deslucido abanico rojo en su centro.

Caminaron adentrándose en el lugar en los que solo se escucharon sus pesadas sobre los pedruscos que cubría el lugar. Al cabo de unos diez minutos los agentes se detuvieron de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a la chica y casi chocando con uno de ellos. El lugar en donde estaban solo era un montículo de tierra y rocas y Sakura se encontraba completamente extrañada, recorrió todo con sus ojos verdes, buscando atrapar cada detalle en su mente, pero no vio nada extraño y mucho menos encontró a la apersona que la había citado al lugar.

Todo lo sentía fuera de lugar, como si ella no encajara en esa situación y en su pecho, desde que había puesto un pie fuera de su casa, se había alojado un mal presentimiento que crecía terriblemente al pasar las horas.

–Haruno-san… ella espera dentro. –escucho decir a uno de ellos.

– ¿Dentro? –repitió extrañada ella para sí, buscando con la mirada al ANBU que había hablado. Ellos parecían estar al tanto de quien la solicitaba, de eso no había duda y quiso preguntarles, sin embargo no lo hizo, sería una imprudencia. No entendía nada de esa situación, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba plasmado en aquel pergamino que recibió, todo esto parecía una broma de muy mal gusto y comenzaba a asustarse.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el otro sujeto tomaba un kunai y todos sus instintos se pusieron alerta ante cualquier otro movimiento. Entonces el ANBU hirió la palma de su propia mano, la izquierda, la sangre corrió a través de su puño encogido, derramándose a sus pies, luego procedió a hacer una serie de sellos y fue ahí cuando la tierra debajo de ellos tembló, el suelo comenzando a agrietarse. Escuchando el sonido de las rocas rompiéndose la kunoichi vio como la tierra se abría y revelando una vieja escotilla metálica.

Cuando la pequeña compuerta metálica fue abierta, a primera vista lo que vio fue unos viejos escalones cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo y al final de estos un oscuro pasadizo. Sakura no pudo ver mucho más y solo distinguió un profundo hedor a humedad.

–Adentro –volvió a repetir el AMBU. Tras unos segundos de duda y asombro, Sakura comenzó a bajar los peldaños siguiéndoles, pronto la oscuridad abrió paso a un largo pasadizo iluminado por alguna que otra antorcha, sus escoltas la habían acompañado hasta el final de la escalera, justo en la entrada de un largo corredor luego se habían detenido y hecho a un lado, entonces Sakura entendió que desde allí estaba sola. Le habían explicado muy escuetamente que a ellos no les concernía lo que allí se hablaría, también mientras caminaba, escucho a uno de ellos decirle al otro " _tan solo es una niña de cabello rosa… es solo carne fresca_ " en un todo bastante despectivo. Ella solo les miro sobre su hombro, pero no se detuvo.

La pelirosa había cruzado tres corredores sin ninguna dificultad, llegando a la cúspide de una segunda escalera muy bien iluminada, al pie de esta se encontraba esperando una joven mujer vestida con un kimono negro tradicional, al acercarse, Sakura vio que tenía el cabello marrón obscuro y los ojos color ámbar, la había visto en las oficinas de Tsunade-sama una vez y recordó que era la doncella de la anciana Utatane.

Estado ya frente a ella, la mujer la saludo con una reverencia.

–Haruno-san, la señora le espera, sígame por favor –pidió educadamente la joven y sin demora, la llevo hasta una gran puerta antigua que rechinó al ser empujada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abierta la mujer le cedió el paso, agradeciéndole Sakura, se adentró a la sala escuchando de tras de ella el eco de la puerta al cerrarse.

La estancia parecía enorme y se sentía desproporcionada… no lo sabía del todo, pero el espacio era una maraña de oscuridad, lo único que pudo vislumbrar a una distancia considerable fue una serie de antorchas. Los pasos de Sakura resonaron en toda la estancia al ir hacia allí y a medida que avanzaba hacia el cúmulo de luz, pudo ver que el suelo era de piedra pulida. Aceleró un poco el ritmo de sus zancadas y en unos pocos minutos se encontró frente a frente con la anciana.

Sakura tenía el corazón retumbándole en el pecho y las manos sudorosas, aun así, hizo la acostumbrada reverencia, deslizando entre sus labios un saludo.

–Mi señora –dijo, con la cabeza gacha, esperando. Sabía que esa mujer era tan importante como lady Tsunade, recordaba los pasajes de sus hazañas en los libros de historia, ella era una mujer muy respetada en la villa.

–Niña –murmuro quedadamente la anciana, en ese momento le hizo una seña para que se sentara en una silla de frio acero que se había dispuesto para ella, hasta que la joven kunoichi no tomo asiento ella no hablo.

–Sé que es un total misterio para ti toda esta situación –comenzó–, sin embargo, lo primero que diré, es que la razón de mayor peso por las que te encuentras aquí… –hizo una pausa para tomar aire– es porque quiero pedir tu ayuda, o mejor dicho… _necesito_ pedir tu ayuda. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún eras una niña y aun no conocías el mal, personas como yo y yo misma, tomamos decisiones que en su momento nos parecieron lo mejor para esta nación.

Preservar la paz era nuestra mayor responsabilidad y personas leales a esta aldea fueron sacrificadas para preservar esa paz. Ahora la mayoría de ellos están muertos o desterrados. Pagando por cada acción que nosotros les ordenamos. Toda buena acción que esas personas hicieron por nosotros, fueron borradas del registro y en su lugar fue grabada la marca de la traición y con eso a ser olvidados de nuestra historia.

Todos ellos debían cumplir y obedecer ciegamente a su aldea y al señor de esta. Después de todo, un shinobi debía su existencia a eso, era lo que más debían amar. Todos ellos aceptaron su destino con honor y valor, aunque para algunos, la muerte los esperaba al final a mano de nosotros mismo y de la propia Konoha.

Sakura escuchaba muy quieta en el asiento, no se había atrevido a interrumpirla, veía como con cada palabra que pronunciaba la mujer, las finas arrugas se iban acentuando y como sus débiles ojos mostraban una aterradora preocupación.

–Lo que pido es que me ayudes a salvarle la vida a alguien… –llego al fin al punto.

Un silencio profundo lleno la sala tras esas palabras, la chica estaba muy quieta, con la mirada gacha y por su expresión parecía que estaba procesando lo que acaba de decirle.

– ¿Esto… lo está asignado la Hokage, es parte de mi nueva misión en el país del Té? –pregunto Sakura seriamente y Utatane, por detrás del escritorio, solo apretó la tela de su kimono entre sus manos como gesto nervioso.

–Debo confesarte querida niña, que esa misión solo es una pantalla… yo misma moví influencias solo para poder pedir tú ayuda esta noche.

–¿Usted está pidiéndome que ayude a una persona que es considerado un traidor en una misión falsa? –el rostro de la joven reflejaba el tono con el que había formulado la pregunta, Sakura estaba asombrada por la desfachatez de la octogenaria– ¿Usted tiene idea de quién soy yo y de la posición privilegiada que tengo en esta aldea?

–Si –contesto únicamente Utatane– Pero te equivocas en algo, para mí, él no es un traidor.

–¿Se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo? Ayudar a un traidor me haría cómplice. Entiendo muy bien que la política es así, "a veces hay que destruirlo todo y rehacerlo" eso es algo que he escuchado decir a Tsunade-sama muchas veces, pero usted está exponiéndome y convirtiéndome es una traidora solo por escuchar todo lo que me está diciendo. –Sakura se había levantado de donde estaba y se dirigía hacia la anciana.

–No son traidores –repitió la mujer.

–Puede que no, pero Konoha los condeno como tal. ¿Qué cree que dirá Tsunade sama cuando su alumna le cuente de este lugar y de lo hacen aquí? ¡Esto es traición! –grito Sakura, golpeando el escritorio con su puño, haciendo crujir la madera.

– ¡Tsunade no puede saberlo! –corto la anciana de forma apurada– Esto, no es por la villa, esto… esto es algo personal. –La seguridad que siempre habitaba en los ojos de la anciana había desaparecido, ahora en su rostro gobernaba la angustia y a Sakura le dolió el pecho, era como si hubiese tragado ácido cuando vio el pálido rostro la vieja mujer.

–Por favor… ayúdame –volvió a pedir en un suspiro lastimero. El rostro de la anciana estaba afligido mientras hablaba y su voz temblaba, ya no era una petición, era un rugo–. Ni él, ni su familia, merecían lo que les hicimos, sé que estoy poniéndote en una situación difícil, pero te prometo que tú y los tuyos estarán bajo mi protección y de ningún amanera serán perjudicados, eso es algo que no voy a permitir… no cometeré el mismo error otra vez, pero por favor… ayúdame.

La joven kunoichi vio como las manos de la anciana tomaban su puño, que aún estaba en el escritorio, y sintió como las frías y arrugadas palmas de la mujer envolvían su mano… suplicando.

Solamente atino a bajar su rosto, estaba incomoda con todo esto. Ella jamás se imaginó estar involucrada en una cosa así, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo una kunoichi pudo imaginar que una mujer como Utatane Koharu pediría y haría semejante cosa, pero sobretodo le parecía increíble que una mujer como ella, una mujer con tal estatus estuviese… rogando.

 _Sakura no podía creer o lo que iba a hacer._

–Usted se refiere a esa persona como "él" _,_ es evidente que es un hombre –comenzó a decir la pelirosa levantando su rostro de nuevo para encontrar la mirada de la mujer mayor– pero… ¿quién es? –pregunto ya sin más rodeos.

–Eso niña, no puedo decírtelo –contesto en un tono muy suave Koharu–. Por la posición en la que él se encuentra… no sería algo bueno para ti y mucho menos para él.

–Con todo mi respeto señora, no lo puedo aceptar, lo que me está pidiendo… es como si me enviara a la boca del lobo a ciegas.

La vieja mujer vio en los ojos de la chica la decisión. Desde un comienzo sabía que iba a negarse, después de todo era descabellado, aquella kunoichi no le debía nada para acceder a semejante cosa, pero Koharu no tenía a quien más recurrir, esa chica era sin lugar a duda la mejor opción, era la sucesora del mejor médico que había conocido el mundo ninja. Esa niña incluso sería mejor que la legendaria Sanín. Sakura Haruno era alguien brillante y compasiva y la compasión era algo que el mundo ninja había olvidado ya… era una cualidad rara y casi extinta.

– Señorita Haruno… –los ojos de la anciana, abandonaron las facciones de la chica, posándose en la oscuridad de aquella habitación– No quiero morir sin haber hecho algo por él.

Sakura a través de su mano pudo sentir como la vitalidad de la anciana se inquietaba, su chakra era turbio y su pulso se elevaba gradualmente y su respiración se aceleraba. Una alarma en el cerebro de Sakura comenzó a sonar, las emociones fuertes no eran buenas para los ancianos y rápidamente su chakra verde fluyo de entre sus dedos, rodeando las arrugadas manos de la mujer enfrente de ella, confortándola, calmándola.

Comprendió en ese momento que la vieja mujer no se rendiría y que estando en ese estado morirá de tristeza y decepción si no la ayudaba. Sintió compasión por ella, Utatane estaba decidida a redimir su equivocación, fuese cual fuese y parecía que ella era una pieza clave para ello.

–Está bien… está bien, mi señora. Le ayudare, pero si voy a hacer esto por usted, espero que al menos me diga que es este lugar.

El arrugado semblante de Utatane pareció relajarse solo un poco, y la aspereza de la tristeza se desdibujo a paso lento, tras esa pregunta, resoplo un poco, preparándose para debelar uno de los mayores secretos que el consejo escondía.

 **Continuara** …

.

..

…

.

.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Antes de que pregunten… si este fic tendrá y contendrá LEMON ¿por qué? ¡Porque nos encanta!

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, la verdad es que estoy muy inspirada con esta historia a pesar de que será escrita sobre la marcha, no será un fic muy largo, como unos 20 o 24 capítulos máximo.

Por otro lado, estoy muy feliz porque estoy de vacaciones de la universidad y les cuento que me fue muy bien este semestre.

Como ya estoy de vacaciones como les mencioné, tengo mucho tiempo libre que quiero dedicarle a esto, tengo en mi mente ya como tres o cuatro capítulos para continuar esta historia. Bien, esto… ¿cómo decirlo?... hasta los momentos es un fic SasuSaku, pero quizá pueda cambiar de opinión durante el proceso creativo, está en manos de ustedes decirme que es lo que prefieren, ya con el transcurso de la historia se van a dar cuenta de por qué se los digo XD. En cuanto al personaje secreto (que seguirá secreto hasta dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos más ajajajajaja) ¿quieren intentar descubrir quién es? ¡Adelante! Estaré muy emocionada de ver quienes se les ocurren XD

¡Si les gusta, un RR por favor! Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, también sugerencias y por supuesto críticas, me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error por allí, de verdad… Gomenasai, mi beta tiene problemas con su internet así que, no podrá ayudarme con eso por los momentos.

¡Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que quería decir, nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Próximo capítulo: " **A TRAVÉS DEL OJO DE BUEY** "

BadBoomDemon… cambio y fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada en esta vida es mío, mucho menos Naruto ni sus personajes. C** **opyright** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fandom: Naruto

Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno** y quizá otro personaje por allí que es una sorpresa.

 **Advertencia:** Por ahora, ninguna… Recalco, POR AHORA. O_O En este aspecto, teman cualquier cosa.

Recuerdos y pensamientos en _**CURSIVA**_

 **Género** : One True Pairing **(OTP)**

 **RESPONDERÉ CADA RR QUE ENVÍEN AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO :D**

¡Sin más… Disfruten!

.

* * *

.

 **DIABLOS**

Capítulo 2

 **A TRAVÉS DEL OJO DE BUEY**

Parte I.

...

..

.

Kakashi sensei se lo había dicho no hace mucho tiempo, en una calurosa tarde, luego de un largo entrenamiento en el campo de adiestramiento. Él la había vencido solo porque había fingido mucho dolor cuando ella logro acertar un puñetazo en sus costillas. Sakura, luego de eso corrió hacia él, asustada de no haber calibrado lo suficiente su fuerza, con horror pensó que había sido demasiada. Cuando llego junto a él, la sorprendió con un clon y luego una llave, con la cual ella termino con un kunai rosándole peligrosamente la garganta. Recordó lo que le dijo en aquella ocasión.

" _\- Es tu naturaleza Sakura… si dejaras de lado esos sentimientos… simplemente dejarías de ser nuestra Sakura, la Sakura del equipo siete. La compasión y la bondad son sentimientos muy profundos que no muchos hombres en estos días son capases de sentir. Pero tú jovencita, rompes con ese patrón a la perfección_. _Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado, no todo son merecedor de ello… esos sentimientos podrían llevarte a la tumba."_

 _-Y definitivamente Kakashi sensei, tenía razón…_

\- ¿Qué has hecho Sakura? – susurro para sí. Su bondad hacia los más débiles e indefensos… - _¿Cómo es que no podía luchar contra esos sentimientos?_ – pensó, aún estaba digiriendo todo lo que había pasado aquella madrugada con todas las alarmas en su cabeza encendidas; se decía una y otra vez, que aquello era peligroso, acceder a una misión que no estaba autorizada por la Hokage.

Habían trascurrido tres noches y dos días desde su reunión con la miembro del consejo. Lo que ella le había revelado en aquella conversación no la dejaba dormir.

" _-Este es un sitio que se suponía que luego de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha había sido disuelto al igual que Raíz, sin embargo, siguió operando clandestinamente. Estos departamentos eran estrictamente confidenciales, y su prioridad era permanecer secretos,_ _sepultados entre centenares de vidas entregadas a cambio de la preservación de la paz entre clanes y aldeas. La mayoría de las misiones se actúan en la oscuridad he independientemente de la aldea. Eran laboratorios de investigación, experimentación, tortura y espionaje que servían y obedecían con fines particular al consejo, más específicamente a su fundador… Danzo Shimura él es el amo y señor de todo este submundo."_ – había dicho Utatane.

Ella le había dado su palabra, le había asegurado que a pesar de que esas instalaciones funcionaban de manera autónoma, todo lo hacían era para el bien y por el bien de Konoha.

La anciana también le había asegurado que ella y los suyos estarían ahora bajo su protección y le prometió que de ninguna manera serán perjudicados.

" _-Haré esto por usted… y por él… pero jamás lo haré por este lugar y mucho menos por Danzo. Solo quiero que entienda bien eso._ \- le dijo Sakura aquella noche. - _Usted asegura de que ese hombre es leal, si es así, como médico, no pudo quedarme sin hacer nada…pero tampoco me quedare cruzada de brazos_ _si presiento que algo le llegase a pasar a mi familia o amigos por culpa de esto. No dude de que encontrare algún medio para regresar y contarle todo a la Hokage. Si usted cumple su promesa, yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudar a ese hombre._

Los ANBU la habían escoltado de regreso cuando ya casi amanecía.

Y a Utatane, no la había vuelto a ver desde ese entonces.

Con ese pensamiento en mente vio como el reloj de su alcoba marcaba las cinco de la madrugada.

-Genial- dijo en voz alta. No había podido dormir y Sakura sospechaba que comenzaba a sufrir un grabe caso de insomnio por estrés, sería como un maldito zombi en el turno que le correspondía hoy en el hospital.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Cielos! - exclamo Ino, sí que luces terribles esta mañana, como si hubiese entrenado toda la noche. La chispeante voz de Ino Yamanaka resonó en la habitación acompañada de una mueca sorprendida en sus ojos azules.

Ciertamente Sakura lucia exhausta esa mañana. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de cansancio, dos medias lunas violáceas habían aparecido debajo de ellos y no había parado de bostezar y lagrimear en todo lo que lleva de tiempo en aquel despacho.

-Sí, eso fue lo que hice- mintió la pelirroja junto con un verdadero y enorme bostezo al final de la frase. -Reservé el campo de entrenamiento ayer por anoche y cuando me di cuenta; había amanecido- dijo con voz perezosa y casi pegajosa.

-Toma, lo necesitas más que yo, le dijo la rubia tendiéndole el humeante y perfumado café que traía consigo. -Un moca vainilla, con dos de azúcar. Sakura tomó el humeante líquido, tomo un resoplido de satisfacción, llenado sus pulmones con el perfumado y reconfortante olor de aquel maravilloso líquido, para luego tomar un gran trago.

-Gracias. - de verdad eres un sol resplandeciente Inocerda. Le agradeció.

-Lo sé frentona…no me mereces-dijo- y tras de ello sonó una burbujeante risilla caprichosa muy de la rubia. Luego de eso, el silencio lleno la habitación por unos instantes y en ese instate la pelirosa, pensó en contarle todo a Ino, ella era su mejor amiga…sabía que podía confiar en ella.

 _\- ¿Podía?_

 _-Si podía… pero luego pensó que sería muy egoísta de su parte contarle algo que podía ser potencialmente peligroso y preocuparla sería muy egoísta de su parte, también era por otra cosa. La mente de Sakura se debatía entre hacer lo correcto y su propio… ¿ego? , no estaba segura._

 _Sakura calló._

Ino por un instante sintió un profundo frio en sus huesos, vio un destello de duda y preocupación en los ojos de su amiga, la conocía demasiado bien como para no notar algo que la estuviese molestando.

\- ¿Todo va bien Sakura? - pregunto sin rodeos la ojiazul.

La sorpresa se dibujó por un segundo en el rostro Sakura y recordó a Utatane y su secreto… _no podía decir nada a nadie,_ mientras veía como los ojos de su amiga la escudriñaban a fondo. De la forma más natural que pudo, le quito peso a su estado de ánimo y se excusó. - ¿Sabes Ino? En realidad, si hay algo que no va bien… y es que estoy exhausta, esa última misión en la aldea los campos de arroz, ¿recuerdas? -Esa donde investigue ese brote de… - mintió y siguió mintiendo luego de esa excusa -…creo que le pediré a Tsunade que me dé el día-dijo- tallándose los ojos la pelirosa.

Ino sonrió, -Lo sé -dijo comprensivamente- tus reportes eran un dolor en el trasero. Tsunade sama ordeno clasificar el centenar de pruebas que hiciste. No quiero volver a pasar por algo así, se quejó su amiga, recalcando su malestar con uno de sus traviesos y característicos pucheros.

Sakura le sonrió mientras se disponía a marcharse mientras se despojaba de su bata médica, puso en orden sus cosas y le dio un rápido adiós a su amiga.

Iría a la oficina de su maestra y luego a casa.

Ino no despego sus ojos azules de la espalda de su amiga cuando la vio marcharse y quedó con cierta inquietud alojada en su pecho.

Sakura luego de hablar con Tsunade sama se tomó una hora para el almuerzo, quería algo rápido y ligero, así que busco una maquina expendedora de alguno de los corredores y comió en el patio del hospital, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al "shinobi sin nombre", era como ella lo había denominado y con relación a eso de último minuto la chica, decidió visitar el gran bazar de la aldea antes de volver a su hogar, debía reabastecer su botiquín de hiervas medicinales y prepararlo todo para la misión.

.

* * *

.

El ruido del gran mercado de Konoha hizo vibrar sus oídos. El gran mercado estaba ubicado el centro de la aldea, era un área al aire libre; que funcionaba a la sombra de un sinfín de desgastadas lonas que cubrían el sol del mediodía. Cientos de vendedores esperaban con ansia negociar en sus miles de coloridos puestos que estaban siempre repletos de todas las mercancías que se pudiesen imaginar …joyas, pieles, ropas y trajes tradicionales, seda, juguetes, comestibles y hasta locales especializados en armas.

Fue en ese lugar donde de pequeña, al parecer, se dio cuenta de que quería convertirse en ninja.

 _Su padrea la había llevado consigo cuando tenía apenas seis años, ese día habían ido por suministros para su hogar, cuando pasaron delante de una pequeña tienda de lona roja brillante y cortinajes completamente abiertos, dentro se encontraba un gordo mercader, con un gran bigote blanco y con una gran sonrisa. Sakura al pasar por allí detuvo su pequeño andar y su padre que la tomaba de la mano se vio obligado a detenerse y mirar que había llamado tanto la atención de su hija._

 _La pequeña había soltado el agarre de su padre y corrió dentro del lugar, llegando al borde del tapiz que separaban los artículos expuestos del suelo. A los pies de la chiquilla, ella observaba un kunai de juguete del color rosa, un rosa igual de su cabello. Su padre la había seguido, llamándole por su nombre, pero ella no hizo caso, solo pensaba en "eso" que era tan bonito y rosa… como ella. Saludando muy cortésmente al hombre de la tienda, su padre llego junto a ella y vio lo que las manos de su pequeñita sostenían y como luego la niña le miraba con grandes ojos anhelantes. El solo le sonrió._

 _-El regordete mercader rio- al ver la escena- Parece que el pequeño retoño quiere ser una gran ninja. - había dicho, mirándola con su cara sonriente._

 _Fue allí, en ese momento en donde por primera vez escucho esa palabra._

" _Ninja"_

 _Cuando regresaba a casa, su padre le explicaba que era "eso" que le había comprado. -Un kunai- le había dicho. Y es usado por los ninjas y kunoichis que protegían nuestro hogar._

El olor a hierbas frescas la regreso al presente, había llegado a la zona de los herbarios. Ella experimentaba con la farmacología y la toxicología, le gustaba hacer eso en su tiempo libre, desarrollar venenos y antídotos así que regularmente visitaba ese mercado. Los recolectores de herbajes le saludaron con familiaridad cuando cruzó la amplia calle llena de flores y plantas medicinales frescas, buscando lo que podría necesitar para completar el botiquín que se llevaría al país del Té, salido a todos con cortesía, pero paso de ellos, para el viaje necesitaba las hierbas deshidratadas, si las llevaba frescas, se estropearían porque no tendrían un correcto procedimiento de secado, así que se encamino al establecimiento del confiable señor Arata, un viejo amigo de Tsunade sama.

Escucho resonar el sonido de la campañilla del establecimiento y el característico olor a hierbas medicinales entremezclándose con el de madrea barnizada del establecimiento penetro en su nariz, al momento de entrar. El señor Arata era un hombre de unos ochenta años; con el cabello muy largo recogido en una coleta baja y con profundas arrugas en su rostro, siempre vestía de blanco, usaba gafas redondas y detrás de estas, se dibujaban un par de pequeños ojos rasgados. Era un hombre muy amable.

\- ¡Señorita Haruno! - exclamo el octogenario - ¡que sorpresa verla!

-Buenas tardes señor Arata- contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura pensaba que el señor Arata era todo un personaje, era conocido en toda la aldea ya que era el mejor herborista de la zona sus tés aromáticos eran adquiridos por los mejores restaurantes, hoteles y casa de té.

-Pasa jovencita, no te quedes allí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -dijo el anciano desde el mostrador.

-Sakura fue directamente hacia él. –Verá señor Arata, necesito…- comenzó decir, pero calló dándose cuenta de que no sabía que pedir exactamente, porque no sabía con que se enfrentaría cuando atendiera al shinobi sin nombre.

Y se sintió tonta.

El señor Arata, pudo ver la duda en la cara de la chica y se preocupó. - ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Haruno?

La joven salió de sus pensamientos y se disculpó, con una sonrisa nerviosa, la única opción que tenía era …

-Necesito… hierbas medicinales… todas las que tenga en stock… como unos… doscientos o trecientos gramos de cada cosa.

El boticario, se sorprendió con tal pedido, pero cuando lo pensó bien…ella era la discípula de la Hokage y no había nada de extraño en lo que la chica pedía.

Sakura gasto una pequeña fortuna en esa tienda y salió de allí con un par de grandes bolsas en cada mano. El camino a casa se le hizo más corto de lo esperada, no supo por que tuvo esa sensación, pero se lo atribuyo al agotamiento, simplemente no se dio cuanta por donde iba en la calle y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el pórtico de su casa y girando la llave de su puerta de entrada.

Deposito las bolsas aun lado y se quitó las botas ninja desordenadamente, camino por el corredor que daba a la sala y a las escaleras. Iba desvistiéndose, desabrochando su falda, no se preocupaba ya que vivía sola, tenía dieciséis años y con su sueldo en el hospital había podido darse el lujo de alquilar un pequeño domicilio, no muy lejos de la casa de sus padres.

Iba escaleras arriba, despojándose ahora de su blusa. Con cada pisada, la madera crujía bajo sus pies, su casa no era ni lujosa, ni espaciosa, de hecho, era muy simple, pero había algo fabuloso en ella y era que su baño, tenía una gran bañera. - _Amaba esa cosa, era muy reconfortante luego de un largo día._

Pero ni el agua caliente, ni las sales aromáticas y la suave espuma que la cubría hasta el cuello hizo que puedo dejar pensar en ese shinobi…

 _-Anónimo._

 _-Sin rostro._

 _-Sin nombre…_

… _y al que tenía que encontrar._

 _\- ¡Encontrar!_ – pensó. Por un pequeño segundo la pelirosa entro en pánico, la anciana no había dicho nada de eso.

 _\- ¿Cómo has podido ser tan distraída Sakura? -_ se dijo _._ Acababa de darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo lo encontraría. Necesitaba comunicarse con la anciana o buscarla rápido. Se incorporó de la tina, con la piel brillante por la humedad, el cabello mojado y pequeñas burbujas deslizándose suavemente por su piel.

El vapor se deslizo entre sus pies cuando salió de su baño y noto que las puestas de su balcón estaban abiertas de par en par y una suave brisa mecía las cortinas.

 _Ella nunca dejaba las puertas abiertas._

Y como si alguien hubiese leído sus pensamientos justo en esos momentos, lo vio allí, descansando en medio de su cama.

Otro pergamino, sellado por el consejo.

En tres sacadas recorrió las distancias que la separaban de esta, rompió el sello apresuradamente y leyó.

 _Un Haruno Sakura._

 _Este pergamino lo he escrito con la finalidad de tocar puntos que por las circunstancias de nuestra reunión no tuvimos tiempo de tocar. Bien sabes que, como misión oficial, deberás ir al país del Té. Una epidemia de la que no se tiene registro está asolando esas tierras. Serás enviada en calidad de investigadora, médico y embajadora de buena voluntad a aquellas tierras. Esa es la orden que te asigno Tsunade-sama._

 _Mientras, que el consejo te pide cumplir con todo lo que se te ordene allí, mientras aguardas a la verdadera razón de tu viaje. No vaciles a pesar de lo que veas a partir de allí porque te serán reveladas verdades. Él ira por ti, ten fe en él, no importa cuánto tarde. Sin importar quien sea, no te asustes. Confía en mi Sakura Haruno, tú, mi querida niña, serás el principio de todo._

 _Todo esto, es por justicia y a largo plazo, por el bienestar de la aldea, por las personas que vivimos aquí y para todos los que luchamos por ella. Este favor que te he pedido… nunca podré pagártelo._

 _Por otro lado, no sé qué desavenencias y peligros podrían presentarse en tu camino, es por eso que me atreveré y me tomare la libertad de aconsejarte ciertas cosas._

 _No escatimes en usar todo tu potencial, como kunoichi y como mujer, usa tu género como ventaja, no solo ese gran abanico técnico que poses, tu sexo es una versátil herramienta, no cualquiera puede dedicarse a esta profesión._

 _Siendo más clara en lo que digo…Eres hermosa, utiliza eso a tú favor._

 _Las confrontaciones directas… trata de evitarlas y enfócate en la guerra psicológica, la subordinación, y fingir temor._

 _Son tretas eficaces, si estas en peligro._

 _No es como si actuaras como una cobarde, a lo que me refiero es que, en estas circunstancias, es más efectivo sobrevivir si confías más en tu raciocino que en tus puños. Sé que eres lo suficientemente lista como para lograr eso._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido no sin antes decir que tienes mi más sincera y eterna gratitud._

 _Koharu Utatane._

La angustia de Sakura creció al terminar de leer. -Oh…por…Kami. - susurro., asimilando lo que Utatane le dijo. De un momento y con un fuego que no quemaba, en sus dedos, el pergamino se volvió cenizas. Parpadeo nerviosamente, pensando que se estaba volviendo loca, porque algo como esto no le pasaría a ella; se decía mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Tsunade-sama le había hablado de eso así mucho tiempo, si bien sus habilidades de lucha sin armas eran muy similares a su contraparte masculina, ella como su nueva sensei se aseguró de sacar todo su potencial. Su entrenamiento con la legendaria Sannin fue por mucho de lo más riguroso. Velocidad, equilibrio, fortaleza, agilidad y resistencia, esos habían sido los aspectos que más había trabajado; astucia, variedad de recursos, resolución y disciplina eran parte de su régimen mental diario.

Sin embargo, Tsunade-sama había introducido cierta clase de adiestramiento. Sakura recordó claramente el día en que su maestra le había hablado de el "Kisha" y los métodos de persuasión femenina, que en estos tiempos eran poco comunes en las fuerzas shinobis. Las kunoichis, en la antigüedad eran adiestradas en las artes del disfraz y del engaño, podían hacerse pasar como simples campesinas, sacerdotisas o hasta damas de altos cargos de la nobleza, podían convertirse en quienes quieran.

Ese día había comprendido lo que una vez Kakashi sensei había dicho en una de sus misiones regulares del equipo siete.

 _\- "Ninguna ningún hombre o fortaleza está lo suficientemente protegida como para que una kunoichi no pudiera entrar."_

Ella apenas con catorce años, casi quince, y sintiéndose el eslabón más débil en el equipo siete, no había logrado comprender lo que él quiso decir… hasta ese momento.

 _-Tsunade sama ... Kakashi sensei._

Sakura pensó en sus maestros... en lo decepcionados que estarían si descubrían lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

Un terrible frio corrió por su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que haber aceptado la proposición de la anciana, también había aceptado hacer algo a espaldas de sus senseis…en otras palabras, estaba traicionado la confianza de cada uno de ellos, pero… _¿que se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿negarse?, Era cierto que la consejera no estaba en muy buenos términos como la Hokage, pero para llegar a actuar a espaldas de Tsuande sama tenía que ser alguien muy importante para esa mujer._

 _\- No puedo hacerlo…_

La recordó la desesperación en la voz de la consejera, eso la debilito y su bondad no pudo evitar salir a flote y comprometerse sin pensarlo, además, era para salvar la vida de una persona. El código de honor de un médico era _"salvar todas las vidas que fueran posibles"_ Los enemigos al ser heridos de gravedad… dejaban de ser eso, "enemigos" y se volvían, a los ojos de Sakura simples personas que requerían de sus conocimientos, luego de ser salvados, la ley se encargaría de juzgarlos.

Con ese pensamiento, de alguna manera tranquilizador, la pelirosa al fin pudo descansar, solo la cubierta con un grueso albornoz de baño, de a poco se fue recargando en su cama y sus hombros se fueron relajando, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se acompasó con el ritmo ahora lento de su corazón.

.

* * *

.

El olor a panecillos tostados y café se sentía fuertemente cuando esa mañana un ave mensajera picoteo en la ventana de su cocina, era de parte de la Hokage, se le notificaba su suspensión del hospital durante el tiempo que durase la misión en la península de Izuka. También le notificaba que el barco que llevaría a su equipo médico y a ella a al país del Té estaría esperándoles al anochecer en el puerto principal de la ciudad.

Luego del desayuno Sakura decidió empacar todo lo necesario, su mochila con cambios de ropa suficientes y pergaminos médicos, había tenido que sellar las hierbas en pergaminos de invocación ya que eran demasiadas; eso le llevo tiempo, también preparo pergaminos de comprobación de venenos y antídotos, una serie extra de kunais envenados y sus implementos médicos regulares.

Se había pasado toda la mañana organizándolo todo, cuando reparo en el reloj de su buró, ya daba el medio día, entonces fue cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

Descalza bajó por las escaleras; el toque se volvió algo más persistente… ya se le hacía familiar. Llegando al portal, desatoro el cerrojo y abrió, allí estaba… esa sonrisa zorruna, esos brillantes ojos azules y aquel erizado cabello rubio.

-Sakura-chan… ¡buenas tardes! – soltó un risueño Naruto sin dejar de sonreír.

Sakura nunca podía evitarlo, cuando él sonreía así era contagioso, le devolvió la sonrisa, saludándole también y moviéndose invitándole a pasar.

Naruto se quitó los zapatos en el pequeño recibidor y siguieron hasta llegar a la sala, Naruto se hecho en su sofá con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Fui por ti al hospital, para invitarte a Ichiraku – dijo el rubio, con los ojos puestos en el techo y su cabeza soportada por sus antebrazos.

-Estoy de permiso. - Contesto Sakura llanamente. La verdad no quería decir mucho, había hecho todo lo posible por no encontrarse con el estos últimos días y se sentía terrible por eso.

-Eso dijeron las enfermeras, que estás de permiso, pero…- su tono se había vuelto serio, al igual que su rostro. -También estás extraña, escucha…- comenzó a decir. -…Sé que soy insoportable a veces y la mayoría del tiempo actuó como un tonto, pero nunca me habías dejado de lado por eso- dijo el chico sin quitar la vista del techo.

 _Era oficial, se sentía como una perra egoísta ahora y lloró internamente._

Un silencio incomodo cayó entre los dos, Sakura se había quedado de pie y _–Por Kami…-_ Naruto había sido tan directo, que no supo cómo reaccionar yquiso decirle, quería contarle todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, él era su mejor amigo, su compañero. - _¿Cómo no confiar en ti Naruto?_ – pensó, pero… en un segundo recordó el rostro de la consejera… pensó que era por la anciana, pero no… algo le peso más en su corazón, por muy egoísta que sonara, admitió que esto que haría era importante…haría algo importante por ella misma, que sería como Naruto o como Sasuke… ellos eran osados. Ellos se atrevieron a hacer algo que rompía todas las reglas, hicieron cosas audaces.

 _Esto lo hacía por ella misma, para sentirse capaz, poderosa. Luego de todo, cuando cumpliera su misión y volviera a la aldea, sería igual a ellos, aunque eso era algo que solo ella sabría, pero eso no importaba._

Tragó todo ese vomito verbal que estuvo a punto de soltar.

-A veces eres eso y más- se burló la chica. Naruto desvió sus sorprendidos ojos hasta ella. Sakura le miraba de manera juguetona, moviendo nerviosamente sus pies descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra. Quería aplacar esa tención en la que se habían sumergido.

-Lo siento. - se disculpó. _Lo hacía por todo, por dejarlo de lado, por no poder contarle su secreto y por mentirle en estos momentos._ -De verdad he estado ocupada.

La luz del ya pasado medio día se derramo entre ambos, Naruto se incorpora del sofá y se froto la nariz con el dorso de la mano en un movimiento casi infantil.

\- ¿Entonces todo está bien entre nosotros? – esa momentánea inseguridad que envolvió su voz casi había desaparecido. Sakura respondió con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Y…qué podría estar mal entre nosotros? – Sakura ladeo su rostro y puso " _esos ojos"_ de compresión, de amabilidad… _de que todo estaba bien._

Tras un suspiro, el chico rubio cambio de conversación.

-Entonces… ¿a dónde iremos?, porque si estás del permiso en el hospital, eso quiere decir que tenemos una misión...

-En realidad…- comenzó, y entonces le contó toda "la situación" en la península de Azuka y lo que Tsunade sama le había pedido. Naruto se preocupó al igual que la Hokage, alegando este que no podía ir sin él, Sai y Kakashi sensei, porque ¿quién cuidaría de ella si enfermaba también?, ¿Quién la traería de vuelta si eso ocurría? Ella le explico que de ocurrir eso, no podía volver, no podía traer la enfermedad hasta la nación del fuego entonces Naruto se negó a dejarla ir, el mismo iría a hablar con Tsunade para que enviaran a alguien más.

Eso resintió un poco a Sakura, pero ella sabía que su amigo solo estaba preocupado. -Nada malo pasará-le tranquilizó, al contrario, estaré más preocupada si ustedes me acompañan ya que ese mismo miedo que sientes por mi bienestar yo lo experimentaría también, pero multiplicado por tres.

-No puedo cuidar de ti, ni de Sai y tampoco de Kakashi sensei mientras estoy curando aun pueblo entero al parecer, iré con un equipo médico especializado, no te preocupes, si llegase a pasarme algo, no dudo que ellos encontrar la forma de resolverlo. - le dijo la kunoichi, sentándose frente a él alisando los pliegues de su falda.

Naruto sabía que ella tena razón. Suspiro derrotado.

-Oye Naruto… Tengo hambre, ¿aun quieres ir por ese ramen? …yo invito. Sakura sabía que sus ahorros del último mes quedarían en la barra del Ichiraku esa tarde, pero no le importo, quizá era otra manera de aliviar la culpa que sentía por mentir y omitir.

.

* * *

.

Anochecía en la costa, la tibieza del día estaba diluyéndose y un tono añil cubría el cielo sobre su cabeza; mezclándose con los rayos del sol que se derramaban en el horizonte. En mar, los pequeños navíos pesquero oscilaban lentamente en el puerto y el viento se llevaba consigo el canto de las gaviotas y hacia batir su cabello furiosamente.

Una distraída Sakura estaba sentada en una roca saliente a los pies de la playa, oliendo el salitre y haciendo garabatos con una rama en la arena húmeda, junto a ella descansaba su mochila. Se había adelantado una hora así que su equipo médico aun no llegaba.

Ahora se sentía despejada, había sido buena idea salir con Naruto, en el restaurante se habían topado con su antiguo maestro y su otro compañero, así que pudo despedirse de todos, Kakashi sensei no le sorprendió su misión, ni los términos en lo que se marcharía, solo le había deseado buena suerte. Sai por otro lado, luego de despedirse con el típico apelativo hacia ella, le había obsequiado un pequeño frasco lleno de tinta, ella se descoloco un poco, no es que fuese a necesitar tinta para escribir a donde ella se dirigía y tampoco es que ella tuviese un particular talento en las artes como él, pero conociendo a Sai no le pareció extraño. Luego él le explico que era tinta especial, si quería comunicarse con ellos solo tenía que escribirlo y automáticamente aparecería en el pergamino que el llevaba siempre consigo.

 _-Está combinada con mi chakra, es muy útil cuando se viaja en grandes distancias ya que la comunicación es más rápida que las aves mensajeras o las invocaciones… Utilízalo si estas en problemas fea, iremos enseguida- dijo Sai tras una de sus sonrisas._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una voz llamándole a lo lejos. Cuatro figuras se alzaban cuando desvió su mirada a lo lardo de la costa. Pon el flanco derecho de la playa se acercaban Oyone y Kito. Eran ninjas que, como ella, pertenecían al cuerpo médico de Konohagakure y junto a ellos Tsunade sama y Shizune, esta última le saludaba con su brazo extendido, abanicándolo de un lado a otro.

Sakura bajo de la roca cuando llegaron junto a ella y Tsunade les dio las ultimas indicaciones del viaje y les señalo a ella, a Oyone y Kito cuál era el barco en donde partirían. Era un barco mediano, de velas de un azul muy intenso. Sakura desde hace rato sospecho que era ese, era el único navío que se veía convulsionado en el puerto.

Se dirigieron hasta el, la Hokage se presentó con el capitán y les explico quiénes eran. El capitán era un sujeto alto, de unos veinte años, quizás un poco más, tenía la piel tostada por el sol y largos cabellos negros al igual que sus afilados ojos, vestía ropa holgada que no era típica de la zona y eran de una tonalidad roja muy oscura, llevaba una larga pañoleta de color verde que cubría su cabeza y un arete de oro en la oreja izquierda. Su nombre era Kai.

Shizune le susurró al oído que le parecía apuesto.

 _-Y era cierto-_ pensó Sakura.

Tsunade y Shizune los dejaron luego de eso, tras una afectuosa despedida por parte de ellas.

Partieron un par de horas después, con el mar un poco picado, a través de un oscuro cielo siendo guiados por las estrellas sobre sus cabezas.

.

* * *

.

A miles de millas, lejos de la Tierra de Fuego, en el País del Río, casi en la frontera del País de la Lluvia, una tormenta se arremolinaba en los cielos, las oscuras nubes se apelmazaban entre sí, recorridas por una maraña de resonantes centellas que iluminaban el sombrío paisaje. Una montaña se alzaba, aguda, pedregosa e imponente en aquel paisaje, su falda se iluminaba constantemente por los relámpagos que caían, sonoros e inclementes. El viento soplaba poderoso… violento trayendo consigo una tenue cortina de llovizna… era el preludio de una gran tempestad.

Pudo sentir la fuera del aluvión chocar en su pálido rostro cuando al fin se derramo sobre aquellos parajes, mientras volvía de cazar, había sentido que algo se acercaba, ni siquiera eso había intentado ocultar su chakra; podía sentirlo acercarse. Lo hacía adrede; como si quiera que él estuviese consiente de que aparecería en cualquier instante; unos minutos después, una difusa mancha oscura se precipito de entre los árboles. Llevaba una capa negra que le cubría hasta los pies y una máscara… que a le resulto familiar. El recién llegado levanto su brazo al frente, la manga de tu túnica se deslizo mostrándole el antebrazo envuelto en un pañuelo blanco, ese pañuelo; era una clara señal de que no quería problemas, que venía en son de paz.

No hizo ningún movimiento brusco o engañoso luego de eso, solo hurgo entre sus ropas y deposito algo en el suelo y sin más, se marchó de la misma forma en que apareció.

La humedad destilaba incesante sobre la áspera superficie rocosa de aquella cueva. Ocultas, en las profundidades de los riscos de aire pesado y embalsamado a tierra mojada, centenares de habitaciones de metálicas puertas se dispersaban en aquellos pasillos de surcadas paredes de entre los incontables y sinuosos corredores iluminados pobremente entre sí. El mismo había colocado el genjutsu sobre aquel lugar y sé lamentó por cualquier curioso que entrara allí, probablemente moriría enloquecido, perdido en el lío de pasadizos que era ese lugar.

Calado hasta los huesos, el agua cedía a cada paso que daba entre las mohosas charcas estancadas en los agujeros del suelo de aquella madriguera; las ratas corrían por doquier, podía sentir su peso pasar sobre sus botas; chillaban, tenían miedo de ahogarse. En su mano, sostenía lo que aquel shinobis había abandonado delante de el en las afueras.

La aldaba rechinó ante el impulso de su empuje y atravesó el vano a su habitación. Se despojó de su capa, dejándola escurrir en respaldo de una maltrecha silla, el mismo destino tuvieron su camisa y malla. A pesar de lo burdo del sitio, todo en aquel dormitorio estaba en perfecto orden, había un desgastado buro, repleto de frascos y una pequeña biblioteca con libros y pergaminos amontonados en ella y una serie de velas, mantenían tibia y bien iluminada la estancia.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, queriendo deshacerse del molesto goteo de su cabello; que solo terminó pegándosele más al rostro. Aletargado se dejó caer pesadamente en su catre, en su mano aun sostenía aquella carta.

Afuera la había estudiado, buscando un sello explosivo o cualquier otra trampa, pero… era un simple sobre sin destinatario ni remitente. Deslizo sus dedos dentro del pliegue, rasgándolo y liberando la información que se escondía dentro. Una serie de folios se deslizaron en sus manos y una fotografía cayó sobre su pecho.

Era una chiquilla, de ojos verdes y cabello rosa. Le sonreía desde el retrato.

Sus ojos se movieron hasta la primera hoja de los documentos, allí decía que se llamaba Haruno Sakura, tenía dieciséis años de edad, que era chunin y un ninja médico. También explico las circunstancias de ella en aquella misión y que iba acompañada por dos miembros más del cuerpo médico de la aldea.

 _\- ¿Que tenía que ver esto con él?_ –no lo sabía.

No estuvo preparado para lo siguiente que vio, el siguiente pliego era una detallada carta dirigida a él, de parte de un miembro del consejo de su antigua aldea, está a diferencia de las otras estaba escrita a mano y le hacía saber que ella estaba al tanto de su situación y que esa joven estaba dispuesta a ayudarle y que ella aguardaría por el en el país del Té.

 _Sé que esto no repara lo que te hicimos hacer ni el daño que te provocamos en lo personal, esto es cosa mía. Quiero que sepas que no ha pasado ni un día en que no piense en esa noche, ni en ti y quiero ayudarte, aunque solo pueda hacerlo de esta manera._

 _Debes estar preguntándote, como lo supe… es simple, Konoha tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes en cada rincón del contenerte, escuché cosas de ti y no pude quedarme sin hacer nada._

 _Esa chica…si decides aceptar mi ayuda, debes protegerla, ella puede darte más tiempo para eso que tienes que hacer; incluso puede salvarte, ella puede curarte… lo sé, lo siento en el fondo de mi corazón._

De alguna manera eso había logrado turbarlo, sentía su pecho acelerado… desde hacía mucho nada había logrado hacerlo sentir así.

 _-Una trampa, esto… tenía que serlo-_ pensó. El conocía a los miembros del consejo, ellos se deshacían de lo que tenían que deshacerse sin remordimiento alguno y él era un cabo suelto principalmente para uno de ellos en particular.

Era simple – _La asesinaría._ – pensó.

Sonrió para sí mismo, era una situación irónica, hacía mucho tiempo el único médico con el que pudo tratarse sin que lo delataran había logrado frenar los síntomas de su enfermedad, pero no le curó.

 _\- ¿Ahora Konoha velaba por él? -_ rio internamente… _-Pero…_ _¿y si era genuino? –se dijo - ¿Y si podía… aunque sea comprarle un poco más tiempo a la muerte?_

-Es tentador- susurró, mirando nuevamente; con sus oscuros orbes, la imagen de esa sonriente chica.

Continuara…

.

..

...

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡Hola chicas! no saben lo contenta que estoy, la verdad no esperaba RR´s ni tampoco la cantidad de FOLLOWERS y FAVORITOS que recibí, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo y en definitiva esta historia está dedicada a ustedes.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, quiero darle a Sakura su propia aventura, porque siento que Kishimoto desperdicio mucho potencial de Sakura como personaje y su desarrollo individual pudo ser más rico de lo que fue, tanto como el de Naruto y Sasuke (no entiendo cómo es que el no comprende que Sakura no eran un personaje popular entre las niñas). También todo lo que escribiré en este fic sobre las Kunoichis, son datos verdaderos que he investigado, serán como unas mini lecciones de historia shinobi.

Bien! Espero que me cuente que les pareció este segundo capítulo. Me costó mucho redactar la última parte y como se habrán dado cuenta esta es la aparición de nuestro "shinobi descosido" JAJAJAJAJA. Por otro lado, Sasuke aún no aparecerá, pero, pronto lo hará, ¡LO PROMETO! Lo otro es que, no quiero apresurar las cosas, si voy un poco lenta con el desarrollo de la historia es por es necesario, por favor tengan paciencia. También estoy tratando de que cada personaje conserve su personalidad original, no quiero salirme de allí, bueno… x_x al menos estoy tratado de que eso no pase.

El boticario y el apuesto capitán Kai, fueron una invención mía… XD quisiera que pudiesen ver la imagen que tengo de Kai en mi mente. *_* verán más de él en el próximo capítulo.

.

* * *

 **ZONA DE RR (RESPUESTAS) !**

* * *

.

 **Cam** : A mí me encanta que a ti te haya gustado XD aún no puedo decirte quien es… porque es sorpresa. Si es malo o bueno… pues por ahora es más malo que bueno y no, no es él. En cuanto a tu duda de si es post guerra, no, no lo es y no esta contextualizado en el manga, pero si estuviera siguiendo la línea de tiempo original de Naruto Shippuden esta historia estaría contextualizada después de la muerte de Sasori a manos de nuestra querida pelirrosa.

 **cristina767:** veré que puedo hacer XD

 **Jessica Ivonne:** bueno hasta los momentos es un SasuSaku y en cuanto al lemon, pues habrá variedad con eso, no sé qué tanto, pero lo tendrá, eso es definitivo.

 **Gaby Uchiha princess:** Sabemos que Raíz solo obedece los intereses de Danzo y él es un personaje que dependiendo de qué punto de vista se vea, puede ser bueno y puede ser malo a la vez.

Espero haber aclarado sus dudas, si tiene otras, no duden en expresarlas y ya finalizando. ¡Como siempre, si les gusta, un RR por favor! Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, también sugerencias y por supuesto críticas, me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error por allí, de verdad… Gomenasai, mi beta tiene problemas con su internet así que, no podrá ayudarme con eso por los momentos.

 **!SE BUSCA BETA!**

¡Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que quería decir, nos vemos en el próximo cap!

 **Próximo capítulo: "A TRAVÉS DEL OJO DE BUEY" Parte II**

BadBoomDemon… cambio y fuera!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada en esta vida es mío, mucho menos Naruto ni sus personajes. C** **opyright** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fandom: **Naruto**

Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno** y quizá otro personaje por allí que es una sorpresa.

 **Advertencia:** Por ahora, ninguna… Recalco, **POR AHORA. O_O** En este aspecto, teman cualquier cosa.

Recuerdos y pensamientos en _**CURSIVA**_

 **Género** : One True Pairing **(OTP)**

 **¡COMUNICADO!**

 ***TIMELINE:** Ya que me lo ha preguntado mucho; este fic no sigue el curso de la historia oficial de Naruto, sin embargo, para que no se sientan perdidas, yo ubicaría esta aventura un tiempo después de la muerte de Sasori. También debo agregar que puede que tome algunas situaciones de la historia original, pero serán sucesos muy breves, no quiero aburrir con cosas que ya leímos en el manga y vimos animadas. XD

¡Como siempre… Disfruten!

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a** **una gran amiga mía, Alhaja,**

 **quien me animo a escribir de nuevo.**

.

 **DIABLOS**

.

Capítulo 3

.

 **A TRAVÉS DEL OJO DE BUEY**

Parte II

…

..

.

El mar… es movimiento. En el mar nunca había silencio. Era grande y a la vez pequeño, agitado, sereno, era abierto o cerrado, el mar es la suma todos los sonidos, todas las escalas, todas las frecuencias. Pero para Sakura no era solo el mar. Era también el viento, los pájaras, las gruesas fibras de las velas; desplegadas he hinchadas por las frías corrientes, las brillantes estrellas en las noches cerradas y las órdenes en cubierta del capitán Kai al amanecer… esa mañana había despertado con una pálida sombra de los sonidos del mar y deseando haber tocado tierra, he encontrar al shinobi desconocido, y más que satisfacer su curiosidad por el enigma que él era, lo que deseaba más, era remediar su dolencia, y ese sería el fin de la historia.

Aun se encontraba en el pequeño camarote que le habían asignado y que compartía con su compañera de equipo, aun no se levantaba, recostada boca abajo, siendo arrullada por el suave vaivén de las aguas, miraba a través de la solitaria ventanilla circular de la habitación. Se encontraba tan ensimismada que no escucho a Oyone tocar un par de veces. Salió de su letargo, cuando la joven de cabellos negros asomo su cabeza por la puerta con ojos preocupado, ya que su otro compañero; Kito, no había sobrellevado bien el oscilante viaje.

Ya hacía dos días que había dejado el puerto y todo lo que comía el miembro masculino del equipo médico terminaba siendo regurgitado por la borda.

De alguna forma era gracioso, Kito había resuelto permanecer un poco sedado y así, reducir los mareos.

\- ¿Subirás a desayunar? - dijo su compañera. ¿o ahora tú también tienes el mal de Kito? - se burló la chica de cabellos negros… Si, la tripulación le ha puesto nombre.

Sakura no se sorprendió al escucharla, cuando despertó, la chica ya no se encontraba con ella. Se rio un poco del chiste de su compañero y aun entre las sabanas le comento que solo estaba un poco perezosa esa mañana.

-Enseguida subiré- le dijo.

En la cubierta del Osasuna1; el olor a resina fresca de la madera se entremezclaba con la brisa marina y a donde miraba solo se veían kilómetros de océano. Dos mástiles y tres velas se tensaban contra el viento y en el cielo, el sol de las nueve de la mañana brillaba en plenitud. Sakura atravesó la cubierta, cruzándose y saludando en el camino a un par de los miembros de la tripulación. La pelirosa había descubierto que eran mercantes de seda y que venían de las costas de Suwa. Habían amarrado en Konohagakure para sus negocios y ahora de dirigían al País del Mar.

El capitán Kai había accedido a llevarlos a cambio de una buena paga y por añadidura la Hokage también había accedido a proveerles suministro para todo el viaje.

Sakura llego hasta el comedor y el olor a pescado ahumado y papas asadas le dio de lleno en la nariz.

Todos estaban allí a exención del capitán y los dos que ella había visto en el exterior, eran ocho marinos en total, incluyendo al cocinero y a los ojos de Sakura, parecía que todos se llevan bien, y eran muy agradables.

Oyone y Kito, estaban al otro extremo del comedor, se sirvió ella misma de las cacerolas que había dispuesto en la gran mesa y se dirigió hasta ellos.

El desayuno de Sakura consistía de un enorme filete de dorado, una porción de papas asadas, tomates fritos y un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja. Oyone al igual que Sakura tenía un muy buen apetito, pero Kito aun conservaba un pálido color verde en su rostro y él solo tomo el jugo de naranja.

El desayuno fue tranquilo.

.

* * *

.

El viejo líder de raíz, se encontró solo, allí, en mitad de esos fríos túneles subterráneos. Rodeado de esos pasajes que guardaban tantos secretos. Él, con esa apariencia frágil y desmejorada, tras ese rostro herido y envejecido, cubierto casi por completo de vendas y con setenta y tres años de vida que llevaba a cuestas; tras esa fachada; seguía siendo el mismo shinobi impulsivo y frio que fue de joven.

Desde su altura, contemplaba a un anbu caído a sus pies.

\- _Algo había fallado en mi genjutsu -_ se dijo, mirando al muchacho a sus pies con su ojo rojo. Esa rata había logrado llegar muy cerca de él. _-Y alguien le había ayudado a entrar… eso era seguro. -_ pensó.Por más que busco en la mente de ese sujeto no pudo ver o encontrar algo, fue como mirar a través de un velo, no había claridad en imágenes, ni sonidos.

Su ojo no había dejado de girar, cuando su poder envolvió de nuevo al shinobi caído, haciendo que la vida se escapara lentamente de aquel cuerpo, haciéndole convulsionar, torturándole, destruyendo su mente por completo. Con su mirada fija le contemplo revolviéndose frenéticamente en el suelo, la máscara se le había resbalado y Danzo contemplo la terrible expresión en el rostro del ninja. Era muy joven, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados; de su boca parecía salir un grito, pero no había sonido alguno que saliera de ella y el cuerpo rígido, en ángulos extraños y con expresión de pavor y dolor congelada en su rostro; como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para él y se encontrara en una pesadilla eterna. Todo eso continuó por un par de minutos. Danzo parecía disfrutar de hacer ese tipo de cosas con las ratas que se atrevían a pasarse de lista en sus dominios. Cuando el anciano cubrió el destello de la estrella roja que ocupaba la cuenca derecha de su ojo el cuerpo del muchacho se relajó, Danzo le contemplo con su ojo izquierdo, observo lo que su mangekyo sharingan había logrado. Ahora era lánguido, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, la boca había quedado abierta y le escurría saliva por uno de sus lados, el ya no respiraba. Danzo había desecho la mente de esa sabandija que de alguna manera había burlado la seguridad de raíz.

Le había matado porque al entrar su mente y echar un vistazo se percató de que el cerebro de ese sujeto había sido protegido; sus recuerdos eran solo ecos distorsionados, estaba blindado ante posibles torturas y exámenes especiales, no había nada que pudiese sacar de él.

El cerebro del consejero no dejaba de pensar ya que no podía asegurar que este era el único infiltrado entre sus filas. El actuaba a espaldas de la Hokage y tenía controlado al resto del consejo.

Tras un gesto de su brazo, dos miembros del grupo secreto aparecieron detrás del consejero esperando órdenes.

-Desháganse de esto y cierren las entradas de los tunes y den aviso al comándate Hyo y a Dajimu que hay infiltrados en la organización. -dijo- La orden es matar a cualquiera que levante sospecha alguna esta, misma noche. -ordeno a secas.

Danzo vio como los shinobis desaprecien llevándose consigo el cuerpo sin perder tiempo.

A solas dejo asomar su frustración apretando entre los dedos de su único brazo visible la empuñadura de su bastón. Allí, de nuevo solo, supo que algo estaba saliéndose de su control…no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero alguien había visto a través de su sharingan…, alguien había logrado escapar su poder.

.

* * *

.

Sakura le observaba desde el estribor del Oshansuta que rompía el océano y dejando detrás de ellos un vestigio de espuma blanca y que se disolvía en el agua oscura y una brisa fría le recorría la piel descubierta d sus hombros y brazos. Se encontraba apoyada en el macizo barandal del barco, observándole la espalda, era alto y esbelto, pero con el cuerpo fibroso, el cuerpo de alguien en la plenitud de su juventud. Su presencia estremecía, con solo posar los ojos en él, sentías el espíritu de un hombre sin fronteras, con una brillante fuerza vital y la vida fluyendo al igual que el mar a través de sus venas.

Era un hombre bastante callado, ella se había percatado que solo hablaba para dar órdenes a los a marinos cuando se requería; ya que los ocupantes de la nave parecían muy capaces. Esta era la segunda guardia que hacía, tenía la costumbre de hacer tres o cuatro rondas al día, por lo que Sakura notaba, era alguien bastante meticuloso y cada que salía de su camarote, llevaba consigo, una brujulea, un sextante o un catalejo.

La cubierta siempre estaba impecable, las comidas siempre eran servidas a la misma hora, las habitaciones siempre estaban perfectas y con sabanas limpias… era como llevar una vida cronometrada.

 _-De alguna manera él era como…_

-De verdad… es que si es apuesto. La vos de Oyone llego a los oídos de la pelirosa. Sakura le miro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. –Tienes razón, pero…no es "eso".

La risilla de la morena se escuchó por lo bajo, solo para que Sakura la oyese -Intente hablarle… y es demasiado "hermético" por así decirlo. Solo un par de palabras y volvió a su camarote. -soltó por lo bajo, haciendo un pequeño gento de disconformidad con su boca. Haciéndole algo de gracia Sakura volvió su vista de nuevo hacia él y le vio rebuscar entre sus ropas, sacando un artilugio de marinero. _Un sextante_ -pensó la pelirosa haciendo memoria de algún viejo libro donde mencionaban a ese artefacto.

-Si no es "eso" … entonces ¿qué es? –dijo Oyone recargase también al borde del barco, de la misma forma que Sakura se apoyaba.

-Solo… me recuerda a alguien- respondió únicamente la aludida.

El par de chicas se quedaron un allí un rato más, haciendo lo mismo que el capitán hacía, mirar el mar, sintiendo como el sol abrazaba la piel descubierta de sus hombros y como de vez en cuando la fría agua salada salpica en la fina tela de sus ropas.

Kai vio pasar una solitaria nube gris que vagaba en el cielo de un azul muy brillante y entonces dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, sus pisadas eran pesadas y hacían gemir la madera debajo de ellas, buscando a su segundo mando, fue cuando entonces noto a las mujeres ninja. La morena de esta mañana y... a la rara chiquilla de pálidos cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.

Era extraña… jamás había visto a alguien como ella. Tomando en cuenta que era un hombre de mundo y que había viajado a través de los mares y había tocado puerto a lo largo y ancho de todo el continente; jamás se había topado con características similares a las de esa mujer.

 _No le gustaba._ No le gustaban las mujeres en los barcos en general, eran peligrosas… una distracción y más cuando eran tan llamativas. Traían a su tripulación de cabeza, todos volvían sus caras a ellas cuando se encontraban merodeando por allí, mirando todo lo que pudiesen mirar en ellas y siendo extrañamente encantadores.

Él conocía a sus hombres… no eran ningunos caballeros. Sin embarga, cuando la misma representante del país del fuego le pidió sus servicios al saber que él era el único que navegaría por la ruta que ellas precisaban, más la buena paga y los suministros… no pudo negarse.

Escucho las risas ásperas de un par de marineros que se encontraban en la proa y llamaban vigorosamente a las jóvenes.

\- ¡Los delfines… vengan, ya están aquí!, ¡Los delfines! –Les grito Aoshi, un chico de cabellos y ojos cafés y con la piel de las mejillas sonrosada por el sol y el marinero más joven del barco, que claramente solo buscaba una oportunidad de abordar cualquiera de ellas.

Las chicas corrieron hasta ellos, asomándose sobre la tallada proa y allí estaban, a tan solo unos pocos metros, saltando y jugando, rasgando el mar junto con el velero. Sakura pudo contar siete de ellos, estaba muy emocionada, no era su primer viaje en bote, pero si era la primera vez que los veía. El capitán Kai escucho las excitadas risas de las chicas y como Aoshi les explicaba que, aunque aún no pudiesen verla ya estaba cerca de tocar tierra ya ellos no permanecían muy lejos de las costas.

Y para los marineros, los delfines siempre eran buena señal.

Oyone señalo a un par de ellos que se alejaron del barco varias decenas de metros adelante a toda velocidad y de emergieron del agua haciendo piruetas y peripecias y arrancándoles unas melodiosas sonrisas a las chicas.

Sakura miraba impresionada descolgada para verlos mejor, podía verlos nadar y saltar de lado, ellos le devolvían la misma de curiosidad y alegría con la que ella los veía.

\- ¡Son tan hermosos! - logro decir la pelirosa.

-Ustedes- dijo, en un tono rígido, mientras las observaba. Vuelvan a los camarotes y no salgan hasta que de nuevas órdenes.

Las risas desaparecieron y los chicos cambiaron sus posturas relajadas a una firme, esperando cualquier orden de su capitán.

Aoshi y el otro chico no se movieron de donde se encontraban y Sakura y Oyone entendieron que la orden no era para ellos, si no para ellas.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema? - dijo la morena mientras caminaban de regreso.

Sakura solo hundió sus hombros, dando a entender con eso que tampoco sabía.

Sin embargo, el capitán sí. Aun en la proa del navío con el viento agitando sus ropas. Podía sentirla, las corrientes habían cambiado, unos doce o quince nudos de velocidad… el mar aún estaba tranquilo, pero… solo con el olor; él podía percibir de dónde provenía el viento… el conocía ese océano como si fuese él mismo.

Kai sabía que venía una tormenta.

Podía olerla.

Pronto el cielo se volvería gris y aterrador y el tranquilo vaivén que los deslizaba a su destino se volvería muy diferente… Debía preparar a la tripulación, debían prepararse para lo que se convertiría ese maravilloso océano.

.

* * *

.

Un día … un día y medio quizá- dijo con voz sosegada.

Los dos habían atravesado el país del río lo más a prisa que pudieron. Prescindieron de moverse entre los árboles porque había demasiada distancia entre ellos. Sin más remedio, tuvieron que tomar caminos alternos, muy cerca de las fangosas orillas que los hicieron ir más lentos, evitando lo más que pudieron los arroyos más transitados llenos de caravanas de barcazas y sus pecadores.

Las hileras de pasos dejados tras de ellos se grababan firmes en la arena húmeda y pastosa. Se encontraban ya en el litoral de Tanikagure donde todas sus corrientes desembocaban en el océano. El oscuro mar revuelto lamia con rabia las rugosas salientes de roca travertina.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que fuera tan lejos? –pregunto con su característica vos áspera su compañero mientras la lluvia se precipitaba sobre ellos.

Llovía a cántaros, el frio viento salado les calaba los huesos, caminaban hacia la costa con sus trajes empapados y pegados al cuerpo. -Lo siento- respondió el otro llanamente, mirando fijamente los nubarrones grises y violetas con tintes rojizos en el horizonte, anochecía…

-Bah! – contesto el otro, restándole importancia. - De nada sirve disculpase ahora, está muy lejos como para sentir su chakra, pero mis clones de agua se encargarán rápido… y entonces me los...

–No puedes hacer eso- dijo lacónicamente, volviendo sus ojos negros a su compañero que miraba fijamente el océano; mostrando una hilera de pálidos dientes afilados en una media sonrisa.

-No es en…- No termino de oír lo que el otro decía, las ráfagas de viento se hicieron más ensordecedoras y la lluvia se precipito aún más pesadamente sobre ellos. Un relámpago partió el cielo en dos, seguido de un horroroso estruendo rompiendo el repiquete del aguacero.

A su lado, ya no había nadie.

El solitario joven se quedó allí un poco más, percibiendo como el chakra de su compañero se alejaba, adentrándose al mar a gran velocidad.

Aguardó un poco más, hasta que ya no pudo sentirlo.

.

* * *

.

El mar embravecido parecía unirse con el cielo, el fiero oleaje parecía bajar del cielo oscuro como brea negra y espesa, golpeándoles y tironeado del velero como si quisiese extinguirlo, el tiempo había cambiado en tan solo minutos. Todo era un caos luego de que una pesada cortina de lluvia cayó sobre ellos. Las gotas golpeaban los brazos desnudos de los marineros, frías, como agujas que les atravesaban la piel.

Antes de que la tempestad se desplomara sobre ellos, el centinela había logrado divisar muy a lo lejos, en el horizonte el cabo de Azuka. Pero ahora; solo pudiendo ver un poco más allá de la proa del barco, los tripulantes del navío hacían todo lo que podían mientras el capitán daba las órdenes correspondientes en cubierta. La lluvia espesa se cernía con fuerza sobre el Oshansuta asiéndole sufrir. Las tranquilas y azules olas de la tarde, ahora eran oscuras y feroces y se agigantaban a cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo crujir la madera del bote.

\- ¡Arriben las velas! - había gritado mientras corría tambaleante y sosteniéndose de lo que fuese hacia el timón. Kai había tomado el mando ante la mala mar, luchando con el viento y fijando el curso al suroeste, hacia donde había señalado el centinela.

Debían recoger velas y mantener el barco adelante con el costado a la mar y a una mínima velocidad y ponerse a capa seca **2** para poder maniobra y romper las olas, atravesarlas o si no se hundirían. Sostenía firmemente el timón, ligeramente a barlovento enfrentándose al temporal y las marejadas; haciendo que el barco tomara una posición de equilibrio sobre las olas. Si lograba un buen balance, el barco adoptaría una deriva natural entre las olas sin recibir mucha energía de ellas.

\- ¡Capitán! - Su contramaestre apareció cruzando el vano de la puerta. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y pálido como un cadáver.

.

* * *

.

Dentro del barco el escenario tampoco era alentador, la madera crujía y el sonido del fuerte oleaje la atravesaba, la fuerza de las olas había dejado todo patas para arriba. Sakura había abandonado su camarote y corría había donde se encontraban sus compañeros de misión, fue en ese momento cuando el barco recibo el primer impacto.

Sakura cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente recupero su postura de pie y corrió a por Kito y Oyone, debían permanecer juntos.

Fue cuando llego un segundo impacto, más fuerte que el primero, la pelirosa a pesar del pánico puedo escuchar el crujir de algo. El ultimo golpe los hizo oscilar tanto que Sakura pensó que se volcarían, escuchó gritos tras la trampilla de la bodega y vio a los marinos que se encontraban allí dentro comenzaron a salir despavoridos.

-Nos hundimos…- hablo Kito con los ojos muy abierto y fijos en ese lugar, él había exteriorizado los que en el fondo Sakura y Oyone pensaban.

El último golpe había provocado el desprendimiento de unos tres metros del casco del barco e inmediatamente había comenzado a inclinarse, el agua había comenzado a llenarlo todo…, habían comenzado a ser tragados por el mar.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a correr por el pasillo y detrás de ellos seis figuras acuosas comenzaron a formarse.

Habían entrado por la fisura. –¡Piratas! –¡Nos atacan, nos atacan! - gritaban los marineros tratando de dar aviso, no entendía que estaba pasando ni que eran esas cosas. Los tres ninjas fueron tomados de sorpresa cuando uno de los clones entro sin previo aviso disparando proyectiles de agua por doquier, lográndole dar a Oyone en uno de sus costados, Kito fue el más rápido y de un golpe lo deshizo.

Él se quedó atento al umbral, esperando otro ataque mientras que Sakura ya estaba tratando a la chica herida, fue cuando escucho en la lejanía un silbido.

Los estaban llamando cubierta… Era el llamado a abandonar el barco.

\- ¡Corran! - dijo el chico. –Yo me haré cargo de esto.

-Pero...- logro decir la pelirosa, contemplando la espalda de Kito.

\- ¡Hazlo! -le corto él. Y no dudo, Sakura tomo en brazos a la morena y salió de allí. El chico se enfrentó de todos los clones de agua, mientras sentía como el barco se inclinaba cada vez más. Un par de minutos después Kito salió detrás de ellas con una profunda y sangrante herida en el hombro derecho.

Ya habían logrado llegar a la zona de seguridad cuando Sakura lo recordó.

 _Sus pertenecías…_

Oyone y Kito se quedaron en el bote salvavidas, el chico había insistido en acompañarla, pero Sakura no se lo permitió, seguían heridos, no sangraban, pero la curación no estaba completa. Sakura no había podido hacerlo por la prisa del escenario. Ella había vuelto por sus cosas, no podía dejarlas. De eso dependía su misión y la vida de alguien importante. Con la fría lluvia en la nuca, y el navío inclinándose en un ángulo bastante empinado, trato de volver sobre sus pasos cuando un fuerte agarre la detuvo por el brazo, volviéndose, Sakura se topó con los penetrantes ojos del capitán.

\- ¿Que rayos crees que haces? - pregunto sin sutileza alguna, demasiado tenso como para comportase con su temperamento habitual.

Vio el rostro de la chica, como la lluvia golpeaba y resbalaba en su bonita cara, sus ojos… de un verde sin igual, que miraban directo a los suyos… y le decían todo lo que no decía esa pequeña boca.

Con las olas chocando contra ellos, Sakura solo articuló un… "es importante".

-Date prisa- le contesto él tras un suspiro de resignación, solo eso y le dejó ir _. No importarían sus protestas, ni su rango como jefe de ese navío, ni tampoco esa tormenta, ella haría lo que debía hacer, ella haría lo que creía que era importante porque por encima de todo estaba su deber como kunoichi._ Desde que la vio por primera vez, se dio cuenta que esa "chiquilla" tenía demasiado espíritu.

Cuando encontró su camarote, tenía el corazón en la garganta y un zumbido se había apoderado de sus oídos. El agua le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y hacían relentecer sus movimientos. Busco su mochila a tientas debajo de agua turbia, encontrándola a los pies de su cama, con ella acuestas se percató que el agua ya llegaba a mitad de su pecho y se dio prisa, fue entonces cuando las luces se apagaron, el sistema eléctrico del Oshansuta había colapsado, a obscuras y haciendo a un lado todo lo que palpaba, la chica logro llegar al exterior. De nuevo, otra envestida hizo su aparición, haciéndole resbalar y casi caer por la borda; sosteniéndose como pudo de un barandal se encontró inclinada de cara al océano revuelto y fue entonces cuando pudo verlo… Había algo en el agua y era enorme… ondulaba alrededor de ellos, Sakura al principio pensó que era su imaginación y parpadeo un par de veces apartado la lluvia de los ojos.

\- ¡Sakura! - grito la potente voz del capitán resonó entre ese caos en sus oídos, -Sakura volvió a escuchar más cerca…, él venía por ella, corriendo con semblante preocupado. Sakura volvió su cara hacia él y noto como de la agitación, pasaban a pánico y luego al pálido miedo, en un segundo las pupilas de la kunoichi se dilataron cuando vieron la expresión en el rostro del capitán Kai y un fuerte olor a mar se desprendió de repente al alrededor de la pelirosa, ella no tuvo tiempo de ver lo que espanto a aquel hombre, solo sintió como algo frio, húmedo y áspero se cerró en un fuerte agarre sobre su cuello.

Todo paso muy rápido, Kai vio como una creatura surgía de las aguas delante de ella, algo que jamás había visto… un monstruo que se la llevó consigo.

El Oshansuta se hundió la madrugada de un dieciséis de abril tras el fragor de la tormenta, entre olas inmensas, truenos y rayos. Solo quedo una pequeña barca, llena de hombres cansado de luchar contra el océano, tristes y desolados.

Unas horas más tarde, la bruma y la lluvia se habían disipado, el sol comenzaba a emergen del oscuro horizonte y a sus espaldas, la arena blanca de la costa de Izuka comenzaba a resplandecer antes sus ojos.

Oyone y Kito mantenían sus cabezas bajas, absortos de lo vivido la pasada noche.

 _Sakura no había regresado… tampoco el capitán Kai._

 _No lo habían logrado._

Encallaron en la península a tempranos horas de la mañana y un par de pescadores que desenredaban sus redes, les socorrieron.

.

* * *

.

El sol casi tocaba la cúspide del mediodía cuando toco la costa del País del Río.

Por primera vez, en un largo tiempo se sentía exhausto.

A duras penas saliendo del mar y sin ninguna delicadeza se deshizo de la chica que llevaba a cuestas… esa mocosa había dado lucha, casi a ciegas y en las oscuras obscuras aguas había logrado herirlo. Con disgusto llevo su mano a la profunda lesión en un costado de su cuerpo, que sangraba profusamente. Él solo había logrado ver un fugaz destello de chakra verde por el rabillo del ojo y segundos más tarde un punzante ardor entre sus costillas.

A pesar de quien era él, le había dado trabajo someterla. Había tenido que drenar su energía casi por completo.

Hincado en la playa y con el mar lamiéndole el cuerpo, miro a la muchacha inconsciente a su lado.

Estaba… azul.

-Diablos- juró entre dientes el shinobi. Ella le hiere y luego él tengo que salvarla. De mala gana, pero con rapidez le dio vuelta, cruzando las manos y con los brazos muy tensos sobre el pecho de la chica utilizó todo el peso de su cuerpo para presionarlo una y otra vez. Necesitaba hacer que respirara o si no su compañero se enfadaría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sello su boca con la de ella, llenando sus pulmones con todo el oxígeno que podía.

Lo hizo un par de veces, hasta que la chica gimió, tosió y echo toda el agua que había dentro de ella; recuperando de apoco el color.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces, intentando enfocar sus ojos, pero estaba tan cansada y adolorida…cabeceó atontada y volvió a desmayarse.

-Qué ironía… Eres todo un héroe ahora…- dijo con una pequeña mofa mal escondida, un pelinegro que se aproximaba a su lado, en silencio había visto toda la maniobra de resucitación que había hecho su compañero.

-Los otros tienen razón sobre lo que dicen de ti, sobre tu maldita manía de aparecer como un fantasma. - se quejó el hombre de dientes - Tú y esto…- refiriéndose a la muchacha -Me tienen de los nervios y aunque no lo creas, esta flacucha… es más fuerte de lo que parece, tuve que dejarla sin chakra para que se estuviera quieta. Tardará un par de días en recobrar el sentido…

Por primera vez, los ojos oscuros del moreno se deslizaron hasta la chica, detallando sus facciones, su piel pálida y brillante por el agua de mar… su cabello y su hitai-ate con el símbolo de la hoja grabado en el… sin duda era ella.

-Y por alguna maldita razón- continuo, señalando con los ojos una bolsa rosa muy magullada en la arena. –No quería separase de eso por ningún motivo, incluso luchó con esa cosa puesta… debe haber algo de valor allí.

Desvió la mirada a más allá del mar sin tomarle importancia a lo que el otro decía, él ya sabía lo que allí había, pero no dio nada acerca de eso. –Gracias- soltó el moreno sin mirarle, luego de unos segundos tendiéndole ropas secas que había traído consigo. Esa palabra se había deslizado de su boca sutilmente, casi amortiguada por el sonido del oleaje, pero su compañero le había escuchado perfectamente, el solo mostro sus afilados dientes en una media sonrisa medio burlona y medio complacida.

No muy lejos de ellos, dos caballos de brillante pelaje negro pastaban tranquilamente; cerca del límite del bosque donde comenzaba la costa. El recién llegado tomo a la chica en brazos y monto con ella en una de las vestías, luego su compañero hizo lo mismo y sin más, se internaron en el bosque, volviendo a recorrer el camino que los había llevado a las orillas de esa bahía.

Tardaron dos días en regresar a la montaña, haciendo solo las paradas necesarias para comer y que los caballos descasaran. Con la frontera con el del país de la lluvia a la vista, se deshicieron de los animales, tras un par de palomeadas, les vieron salir corriendo y perderse entre los frondosos árboles.

Estaban sucios y exhaustos cuando llegaron. El moreno y su herido compañero se habían separado en el momento que llegaron a la gruta, y la chica… la había dejado en su propia habitación.

Suspiro cansado, desasiéndose de la capa y las botas llenas de barro, sacándose la camiseta. Con sus manos, se apoyó en el frio lavabo y miro su pálido rostro en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

Por primera vez… en mucho tiempo, se sentía preocupado.

 _-Ella veía tan frágil. –_ pensó. Viendo sus propias facciones, marcadas por el agotamiento y mojándose el rostro, se llevó consigo la suciedad y tanto como pudo…sus inquietudes. _Lo que le había relatado su colega concordaba con lo que decía ese sobre, pero ahora, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer?, esto nunca había estado en sus planes, cuando enfermo… simplemente se había resignado a buscar tiempo para arreglar todo lo que tenía por hacer._

Termino de despojarse de las ropas, y el chirrido la llave de la ducha hizo eco a través de las losetas cuando la abrió y el agua comenzó a correr.

 _\- ¿Dónde estaba?_ \- pensó dolorosamente la chica al otro lado de ese cuarto de baño. Lo último que recordaba era el ardor del agua entrado por su nariz y que la sofocaba y como algo tan fuerte como ella, la rodeaba y la hundía más y más en el oscuro mar.

Estaba desorienta y sentía como sus parpados pesaban toneladas, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y sus músculos hormigueaban, pero ahora, algo blando y tibio le sostenía la espalda.

Escuchaba algo en la lejanía… _agua correr_. Eso la hizo pensar en que estaba realmente sedienta - _¿Hace cuánto no vivía de ese líquido?_

Palpo un poco a su alrededor tratándose de orientarse y que sus manos vieran por ella. Su tacto le hizo entender que estaba en una cama. _-Un hospital-_ pensó aliviada, había logrado ser rescatada, si… eso era, trato de abrir de nuevo sus ojos, pero fue en vano.

Se removió un poco buscando comodidad, cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse suavemente.

Su voz salió rasposa y con dificultad. –Agua…por favor, agua. -pidió. Alguien a su lado se movió, escuchando pasos y el tintineo de un cristal y como la cama se hundió a su izquierda y como incorporaban su cabeza gentilmente para darle de beber.

Vivió todo el contenido del vaso y pidió otro, entonces volvió a acurrucarse y regresó a dormir. Él, dejo otro vaso de agua en la mesita, a un lado de la cama y salió de allí. Él también necesitaba descansar.

.

* * *

.

El cuerpo del capitán Kai fue encontrado por una mujer un día después del naufragio, tendido en las blancas arenas de las costas de uno de los pueblos adyacentes en el Puerto de Degarashi. Estaba vivo, pero en muy mal estado, deshidratado y con síntomas de insolación fue trasladado al santuario de la localidad en donde fue encontrado.

"El hombre del mar" le llamaron las sacerdotisas a falta de su propio nombre, cuidarían de él hasta que se recupera.

A kilómetros de ese lugar, el Daimyō del País del Té había ordenado una búsqueda para encontrar a discípula de la quinta y había dispuesto de halcones mensajeros para que Oyone y Kito se comunicaran con su aldea.

Ellos habían sido atendidos inmediatamente por el señor feudal en su propia casa, al explicarle la situación lo acontecido con lo que ellos creían que habían sido piratas que dominaban técnicas shinobis, no dudo ni un minuto para organizar la búsqueda marítima.

Oyone se encontraba se encontraba intranquila en su habitación, tratando de pensar como le explicaría a la Hokage que habían naufragado y que su discípula se había perdido en el mar… que posiblemente Sakura estuviese… _muerta._

\- ¡No! – no se atrevía ni a pensarlo.

Le temblaban las manos cuando se dispuso a escribir en el pergamino y por un rato, no supo cuánto se quedó mirando su blancura, perdiéndose en el. No escucho cuando Kito corrió la puerta de su habitación llamándole. Él se quedó contemplándola, sabiendo muy bien cómo se sentía.

Vio como por fin apoyaba el pincel en el papel, observo como una fluida y fina caligrafía se dibujaban en la blanca superficie y también vio como las lágrimas de Oyone caían y marchaban aquellos trazos.

 _Kito pensó que solo por esta vez…solo en ese momento, estaría bien dejar fluir la tristeza._

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado dos días desde entonces.

-Es toda una bella durmiente- dijo su compañero a sus espaldas.

El rostro del pelinegro se giró hasta el vano de puerta, viendo allí como su colega contemplaba a la chica.

-Ya debería estar haber vuelto en sí. -dijo el pelinegro, estando de pie junto a ella.

\- Puede que _ella_ 3 se excediera un poco… Debió haberle gustado, ya sabes a lo que me refiero … con esa peculiar manera de ser. - dijo divertido. Los ojos de este vagaron dela chica a la mesita que estaba su lado, viendo como un kunai descansada allí. - ¿Por qué dejas eso junto a su cama? - preguntó sin pensarlo.

-Si despierta, eso la hará sentir segura…y sé que no podrá atacarme, está demasiado débil para hacerlo- dijo dándose vuelta.

-Si…que considerado…- contesto el otro, arrastrando su tono de voz. –Pero… hay algo que no me has dicho. Los ojos de este miraron directamente a los orbes negros del otro en ese momento. – ¿Porque tu interés repentino por esta clase de "botín" y por qué a espaldas de los otros? – pregunto sin rodeos, después de todo así era él. La atmósfera entre ambos cambios y la perfecta línea recta que era la boca del moreno no se movió para contestar, se tomó su tiempo. -Es médico y no es a espaldas de los otros… ¿tú lo sabes no? -resolvió contestar el moreno. Tenía que contestarle… _se lo debía_. Él la había traído sin pedir ninguna explicación.

-Pero Orochimaru…- comenzó a decir el otro.

-Sabes bien que él no era de fiar- le corto secamente, cerrando sus ojos negros y soltando un bufido de cansancio; ese gesto daba por terminada la conversación.

El otro, no siguió tentando a su suerte, eran suficientes respuestas por ahora. Los dos salieron de la habitación, no sin antes colocar un sello de seguridad y aislamiento a la cerradura.

 _Nada entraría ni saldría de allí._

Pasaron horas fuera, en un pequeño pueblo en busca de provisiones y luego en el bosque, entrenando y al final de la tarde, cazando. En una caminata breve y entre pastos altos dos siluetas cortaban el anaranjado horizonte del atardecer con la cena colgando de sus hombros. Cinco libres muertas que pendían de sus patas traseras se desangraban mientras caminaban.

Llegaron al cruce del arroyo en las faldas de la montaña, donde se encontraba el acceso secreto oculto bajo un genjutsu.

Él moreno como siempre se encargó de encender el fuego mientras su compañero de un solo tirón desollaba una de las liebres. El calor de las llamas abrazó la fría roca de la cueva mientras las presas se asaban y lo único que se oía era el crepitar del fuego entre los dos individuos y en silencio estuvieron un rato.

Su compañero tomo una rama y atizo las llamas que avivadas lamieron las carnes que borbotearon al contacto. -Ya está casi listo- dijo su compañero relamiendo sus afilados dientes. –Hacía mucho que no cenábamos algo diferente a pescado. Ten, este ya está listo- continúo diciendo, tendiéndole una de las brochetas con una liebre entera en ella. El otro la tomo y se puso de pie.

-Comeré en mi habitación- dijo escuetamente.

Su compañero no dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza y le vio marcharse, pensado que ahora habría más para él.

Se quedó en ese oscuro corredor, delante de su puerta un momento, tratado de escuchar algún ruido y busco con su chakra alguna variación del de la chica. No encontró nada diferente a cuando él se había ido, fue entonces que desgarró con sus dedos el sello que horas más tarde el mismo había puesto en esa puerta.

La cerradura chasqueo con un sonido metálico y echó el viejo trozo de madera hacia atrás y justo algo o más bien alguien se le echo encima. Su comida termino en el suelo al igual que él, con la similitud de que ahora él también tenía clavado algo…, un kunai en el hombro izquierdo que, sin duda alguna, de no haber logrado esquivarlo estaría clavado en su corazón hasta la empuñadura.

La chica se removió rabiosa sobre el moreno, sintiendo la respiración y el cuerpo tenso de él y el agarre que la sostenía de las muñecas; impidiéndole levantarse y correr, pero poco más pudo hacer, su chakra aún no regresaba y solo tenía la fuerza de una persona corriente… la de una chica debilucha. Y la escasa fuerza que había logrado recuperar se estaba drenando, como si se tratase de un grifo abierto. Había pensado ilusamente que, con un kunai que el tonto que la tenía secuestrada, al parecer había olvidado en ese cuchitril, su cerebro y el factor sorpresa, lograría algo…

El solo la miraba sin decir nada, escuchando sus pequeños gemidos de impotencia y sosteniendo su pequeño forcejeo. No le había mirado en ningún momento, siempre tuvo los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Un débil intento de sobrevivir, de escapar. Ahora prácticamente la sostenía y sentía como poco a poco dejaba de luchar.

La escasa luz de la habitación se derramaba por el corredor y sobre ellos, pero eso basto para verlo cuando levanto su rostro y sus ojos se movieron hasta los de él.

Quería ver los ojos del sujeto que le había quitado su fuerza y que le había encerado allí...

Vio su piel blanca, su boca, sus negros cabellos y eso esos hoscos, afilado y oscuros ojos fijos en los de ella…, Parpadeo un par de veces, creyendo que era un truco de su mente, pero no…aun esos ojos estaban allí, observándola, quietos, muy quietos; fijos en ella, fue entonces cuando de su garganta salió ese nombre.

-Sasuke…- soltó la pelirosa en un susurro.

Los dedos de su mano aun apretaban el kunai clavado en el chico, tanto que sus uñas se incrustaban en su propia carne y su negra pupila fue consumiendo la membrana coloreada de verde brillante de sus irises, gravando en su cerebro cada detalle de él.

 _-Los detallas…-_ pensó ella,recordando algo que había escuchado alguna vez:

" _El diablo, siempre está en los detalles. "_

Detalles como el hitai-ate surcado por la marca de la traición en su frente enmarcado por largos cabellos. El abismo negro de aquellos ojos muy propios de ese clan… más melancólicos y más profundos que los que jamás ella alguna vez hubiese visto.

Y las nubes rojas…, esas que cubrían sus ropas.

-No…-soltó tras un jadeo de espanto Sakura, dándose cuenta realmente de quien era esa persona estaba allí con ella.

 _El akatsuki…Uchiha Itachi._

.

..

…

CONTINUARÁ

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **LEYENDAS**

 **Oshansuta** **1:** Estrella de océano en japonés (es el nombre del navío)

 **Capa seca** **2:** Forma de navegar en un temporal, arriando todas las velas y dejando que el barco busque su equilibrio entre las olas.

 **Ella3:** Kisame refiriéndose a la espada Samehada. XD

.

* * *

.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Lo sé, tarde un poco en actualizar… pero tengo una buena excusa que más abajo explicare. Pero primero: Las que querían a Itachi kun acá, deben estar brincando de la alegría ¿verdad? Y súper contentas como yo XD ¿Que les pareció el capítulo?, no sé si lo hice muy obvio. ¿Logre confundirlas? JAJAJAJAJAJA… quería conservar a Itachi en secreto un poco más… y debo confesar que quería que pensaran que eran Sasuke y Suigetsu… díganme si lo logres por favor XD.

Siempre he pensado que si Sakura se volvió una gran medico… hubiese podido hacer algo por Itachi, hubiese tenido sentido… ¿no lo creen? y por Dios, ¡eran un equipo de tres! Y solo se centró en Naruto (obvio es el protagonista) en Sasuke (el amigo casi hermano y antagonista (bueno uno de tantos)) y hasta en Kakashi…. Y Sakura (solo enviémosla con Tsunade para que entrene y ya) Me hubiese gustado conocer la historia de su clan y esas cosas.

Ahora, no se desesperen por Sasuke… (solo lo deje entre ver un poquito esta vez y si..., ya sé que no es nada; pero ya pronto, pronto. XD

¿Vieron el Naruto GAIDEN? Dios... he muerto de felicidad con esos capítulos AMÉ A SAKURA, AMÉ A SASUKE Y AMÉ A SARADA…ya me puedo ir en paz al más allá. Ese gaiden Sasusaku es lo único que nos dará Kishimoto.

Bien… ahora las excusas.

Tarde lo que tarde porque quería investigar sobre barcos y términos de náuticos y esas cosas. Tenía que hacerlo para poder desarrollar bien este capítulo y no escribir disparates, espero que me comprendan. Para ser franca, de los que he escrito, es lo que menos me ha gustado, pero estoy muy sorprendida de que halagaran mucho mi manera de escribir. En verdad gracias ^_^ y como siempre, si hay algún error o falta gramatical mis disculpas.

 **YOUR QUESTIONS**

 **BlankaSakura:** como lo dije al principio del capítulo, el TIMELINE se ubicaría un tiempo después de la muerte de Sasori. También puede que tome algunas situaciones de la historia original, aun no estoy muy segura de eso ya que estoy escribiendo la historia sobre la marcha.

 **Cristina767:** ¡Oh por Dios … eres mi paisana! De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Pd: ¿nos volvemos amigas en Facebook? XD

.

* * *

.

Es todo por ahora.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

BadBoomDemon… cambio y fuera!


End file.
